What I Like about Christmas
by lezonne
Summary: Hermione thinks Draco is a grump because he hates decorating. But it turns out there really is something he likes about Christmas. Written for the Monopoly Game, the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge part 1, the 25 Days of Christmas Competition prompt green, and the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp prompt #12.


Written for the _Monopoly Game, _the _12 Days of Christmas Challenge _part 1, the _25 Days of Christmas Competition_ prompt green, and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #12 (decorating).

* * *

What I Like about Christmas

Decorating is my favorite part of the holidays. Not receiving presents or even the snow, but decorating. The proper decorations and a bottle of wine can really set the mood for a night with one's lover. Unfortunately, my lover happens to be a grump when it comes to holidays.

I decorated my apartment for the holidays and then invited Draco over. While I was busy decorating the tree- an event he strictly refused to participate in- he got to work on my bottle of wine. It's gone now, and I'm attempting to burn holes in his head.

He drank my romantic bottle of wine without me while I was trying to spread the holiday cheer. What a prick.

"You know, this really isn't how you woo a girl during the holiday season," I sigh, leaning against the wall. "Don't you enjoy anything about Christmas Draco?"

"Sure I do. I enjoy when it gets bitter cold. It matches my insides."

I glare at him. "Seriously, you're no fun at all. Where is your sense of holiday spirit?"

"It died years ago Hermione. Christmas isn't the best time at my house."

"Well," I remark, crossing my arms, "You should change that. Learn to enjoy the holiday season Draco!"

"I'd rather just ignore it until it's over."

I sigh, sitting down on the sofa beside him. "Come on now, you can at least try. Don't have the holiday blues. Your experiences prior to this might not be the best, but trust me Draco, Christmas really can be a magical time."

"It's a pain in the arse is what it is Hermione. Do you happen to have more wine?"

"Oh, forget it! You're practically impossible to reason with!" I throw my hands up in the air, getting off the couch. "I should've known this wouldn't be any fun. Just go on home, you drank all the wine."

I'm about to storm off to my bedroom when he grabs my wrist, pulling me back on the couch. Actually this time, I land in his lap. I can feel him smirking against my cheek, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Love, don't be in such an awful mood. You and I just happen to have different ideas about what Christmas is about."

"And I take it that decorating isn't your thing?"

"No. I've seen enough red, gold, silver and green after going to this school to last a lifetime. I must say that it's killed my holiday joy. But I still enjoy a few things about the holiday season."

"Like?"

He nuzzles my ear, lightly nipping my flesh. "Spending time with someone I care about. I don't care about the decorating Hermione, but if you do deck this place out I won't say another word about it. I don't rightly care about any of that, so long as I can spend some time with you."

I grin, unable to hide the blush that's creeping onto my cheeks. "Oh, why did you have to go and act all sweet? I was mad at you."

"I know," he replies, massaging my hips. "Perhaps a dinner is in order. A nice little trip somewhere fancy perhaps? You can even wear that new dress I bought you."

"Oh really? And when exactly do you plan on taking me out?"

"Right now if you want," he replies, kissing my neck. "Or I can go to the store and buy a new bottle of wine, and we can just spend time here. I'm sorry I'm being a prick."

I grin. "Well, maybe if you go get that bottle of wine I'll forgive you."

"Excellent." He lifts me up, placing me back on the sofa. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Gives me time to finish decorating," I reply with a wink as he grabs his cloak. "And Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't drink all of it this time," I say playfully, winking at him. He just shakes his head, leaving via floo. I hug my knees when he's gone, smiling contently.

Maybe he isn't such a holiday grump after all.


End file.
